earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Godthab
|largest_city = Tasiilaq |capital_and_largest_city = Tasiilaq |/n_list_page = 2 |area = 900+ chunks |population = 140 |leader = RASPUTIN54 |army_size = 30 |political_system = Illuminated dictatorial republic |economic_system = Socialist market economy |established_on = July 12th 2019 |oldest_town = Narvik }}Godthab, '''officially the Republic of Godthab (French: République du Godthab), is a sovereign state of the island of Greenland, whose capital is Tasiilaq located in the southeast of the island. His motto is: Libertas in fine mundi (freedom at the end of the world) The nation comprises of 13 allied towns: Tasiilaq, Narvik, FortIce, Ritenbenk, Arsuk, Ittoqqortoormiit, Dragsness, winter-base, Beurk, city_fer, LLM_Island and Illorsuit '''History RASPUTIN54 arrived in Greenland by the call of a friend who said he had settled in a land filled with opportunities. When he came, there were two nations already existing but on the verge of extinction. Wanting to give a new breath to this island, the Godthab nation was founded on July 12, 2019. Quickly many French players in quest of tranquility and work coming within the capital: Tasiilaq. Thanks to the work of these Chancellor: Yeis and QJWIN and builder, the city grew on the ruins of an ancient city. The nation attracts more and more French not wanting to be affiliated to the fuze or anti-fuze faction. 'First crisis' In order, not to remain a mere city-state, several cities joined the nation, including LE2CASSETOUTcity, whose mayor is Baptist1006. A few days later, several other nations complained, and after a police investigation on Baptist1006 he was guilty of several crimes: Assaults, thefts, murders, insults, griefs. The act that earned him his removal from the nation was aggression on one of the capital's workers. This ban could calm the diplomatic situation with other nations. 'Second crisis' While the nation still had few resources to share, there was a split between the two Chancellor: Yeis and QJWIN. Both didn't have the same view of things about resource management and a conflict between them is open. The passive attitude of the president to aggravate the problem. So, one day Chancellor Yeis, appropriates the armaments and armor of the nation and takes refuge in the embassy of the nation located at Fuzecity. Yeis left the nation and the crisis lasted for two weeks until Yeis left the server and ordered the armor and armaments. He authorizes the president RASPUTIN54 to be the owner of the embassy, but the administrator of the Fuzecity , julien_1800 refuses it. Then with the help of Zallom, the new manager of the city, the claim was able to return for the Godthab. 'Fight against terrorism' After a period of relative peace, Baptist1006 began these provocations against the cities of Godthab, beginning with Abzorbaloff mayor of Narvik, then by the city of Ritenbenk, threatening to kill them if they do not leave the nation. President RASPUTIN54 asked for explanations, but Baptist1006 replied that he did nothing despite the evidence of the screenshoots. And after attempting a constructive discussion, he was insulted and declared the war to the whole nation. At first quite dubious about this statement that one person declares war on an entire nation, RASPUTIN54 arranged to make Baptiste1006 out of the way. A first expedition was executed by Chancellors QJWIN and Wellan__ and ended in the death of Baptist. He then fled to his home. A few days later, in order to reduce Baptist's economic potential, RASPUTIN54 and QJWIN arrived at his base. Seeing that the terrorist's house was not closed, he took the opportunity to kill all the animals at the base by the open door. Seeing these reduced economic capacity Baptist no longer connected for two weeks. Thinking that he would not come back, the town shouted victory against this villain, but it was to celebrate the party too early. 'Punitive Expedition to LE2CASSETOUTcity' On October 8, Baptist again publicly insulted the citizens of Godthab, including even players who did not even know him. RASPUTIN54 asking for an apology, only answered insanities. For Godthab's president, it was too much of an affront, he called all the present members of the nation to arm himself and launched a punitive expedition against the terrorist base. Mercenary warriorrr joins the attack. It had to be done quickly, indeed Siriussim was repairing an ice road not far from the base of the bandit, without any protection. Genesis231 first arrived at the scene and quickly killed Baptist1006 for the first time. A total of 8 people arrived at the base and besieged it. Banners of the nation were placed around the base to serve as propaganda and tell this bandit, you are on the land of Godthab, under our jurisdiction. The general attack was launched and Baptist1006 was killed a second time by warriorrr using a TNT. After his second death, he took refuge in his base, the expeditionary corps launched a psychological attack by besieging the site. After that no action was possible and all the troops withdrew. Being magnanimous, RASPUTIN 54 he contacted Baptist 1006, and after a difficult discussion because of this bandit did not want to recognize these faults an armictice was concluded. Each one continued his life without provoking the other. If one of the two parties breaks this agreement, the war will resume. For the Godthab, this expedition allowed to see the reactivity of the citizens, as well as the speed of maneuvers. It provides a basis for the formation of the army, which in the future will enable it to defend itself in the event of war. Government Godthab is officially a republic, with a president and two chancellor. The political system of the nation offers great freedom. Every citizen can submit to the government an idea or an opinion on the politics of the nation. President: RASPUTIN54 Chancellor: QJWIN, Siriussim and Génésis231 The mayors of the cities have a great autonomy, each one is free of his policy and the development of their city, on the condition of being loyal to the nation. Economy The nation's economy comes from three sources: daily votes, gold mining, and the market. With the market (with its wide variety of product sold) and the opening to the public of the nation The entry of foreign exchange allowed an economic boom attracting more and more people and making Tasiilaq a commercial crossroads. To attract more people and better visibility, a commercial embassy was opened at the FuzeCity. 'Transportation' The relief of Greenland is very mountainous and steep. To ease traffic between cities, the president has personally built an ice road network between most of Greenland's cities. A partnership with the CTM has been concluded and the "Greenlandic express road" is under the authority of the company, whose manager is RASPUTIN54. 'Territory' The Godthab territory extends over the entire southeastern part of Greenland, and its allied zone of influence extends north. Only one other nation exists on the island: Greenland . But this nation has only its king and one citizen. As a result, the Godthab claims to make all of Greenland part of its territory. To learn more about these lands, an institute of topography, cartography was founded in order to map the entire island. The institute will also have the ultimate goal of creating a map of the world. Towns 'Colony' The republic has an overseas colony in the center of the Maldives archipelago: Baa_atoll. It is mainly a resort where citizens come to spend their holidays when they are tired of Greenlandic frieze. It is a small atoll with some bungalows and a beautiful beach with turquoise waters. 'Military' The nation does not have an professional army, but all citizens are conscripted to protect the territory. In the event of war, each citizen is provided with a full enchanted diamond equipment. 'Foreign Relations' The republic is part of the alliance of the Kalmar Union . To reinforce this link, an ice road is being built. Godthab is allied with other nations, but during conflict Godthab remains essentially neutral. Because his priority is to create a rich and peaceful nation. But if it is necessary, the stores of arms are ready to guarantee these interests and those allies in distress. 'Monuments' The most haracteristic monuments of Godthab are in the capital. This is the belfry built by Wellan__, and the church of St. Quetzalcoatl built by RASPUTIN54 (housing a relic including a portrait of the saint). Category:Nations Category:North America